Scarecrow From Oz
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: Crossover of Twilight & Wizard of Oz. Bella's the "Dorothy" & Edward's the "Scarecrow". A bit more darker & different from the Wiz of Oz you know. Edward guards the secrets of the Emerald Mines. Bella threatens the exposure of its secrets.


****

A crossover of Wizard of Oz and Twilight. Plot is completely different from what you're used to in Wizard of Oz. Odd twists and turnts here and there.

Edward is the guard of the Emerald Mines, known as the "Scarecrow", to scare off trespassers. Bella is the "Dorothy" that ends up in Oz somehow, turning the Scarecrow and a few others lives around. For the better or worse?

I HOPE you like it! PLEASE read and review! I'd love to hear what you think of it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Drifter, The Apprentice, & The Dream**

"_Protect your post. Protect it with your life. The truth of this place can never be revealed."_

Those words were bounded to him as he was handed the most important duty of Oz. To protect the Emerald Mines. Edward, known as the Scarecrow, was the guard that would assure its secrets safe, for eternity. The entrance of the Emerald Mines would be a mystery to all, except to Edward and the King of Oz. Acknowledgement of the secrets would be a misfortune to the life of Oz and all that they know of their beloved home would plummet to destruction. The "essence" of Oz would literally be dead.

For so many years, Edward was known as the Scarecrow to put fear in others that had the curiosity of why he wandered in the forests of Oz. He was thought a myth, an imagined being, a ghost, at first. But when his existence was proven to be true, prying persons wondered why he wandered in solitude, searching for him themselves. They thought different and abandoned their purpose of searching for him when their encounter with him brought fear into them instead. Stories and experiences of meeting the Scarecrow turned into horror tales that shaken others to think otherwise.

"_His glaring golden eyes will make you run away, screaming frantically of fear! His skin is ghost white and his wild hair is like fire, uncontrollable." _

"_I've heard he stands 10 feet high! His stone skin cannot be penetrated with blades of any kind and fire does not blemish his skin." _

"_Immortal he is. A creature that has been walking these lands for hundreds of years." _

Edward was familiar to these stories. In truth, he wandered as a drifter, throughout the small lands that spread throughout Oz. Listening and absorbing information from the local people of the lands. He found it amusing that he was thought of such a fearful creature, but that was the purpose. To keep the unwanted away.

He had heard stories of others, too. One disturbing tale of a man with a heart of steel. Emotionless and unfeeling, also putting fear, but also receiving sympathy from people that happened to come across him. Somewhat like a champion bestowed under a different kingdom, this man had tired of knowing just war and slaughter. It had brought him to disregard feelings of others, for it bothered him when he was the victor in all his challenges. His opponent's suffering also brought him pain, causing him to stop his torture for good. They called him Jasper, the Tinman, with a heart of steel.

There was another tale of a great man known for the opposite. The people praised him. He was a courageous person, who had a caring demeanor. Down to earth and greatly appreciated things life gave him. Or what he was left with. He was unlucky, although, with no family or love from another.

"_Emmett, the Lionheart, he's a hero! Undoubtedly a blessing.. But the poor fellow, he was left with nothing. No family or a woman to care for him, but he takes care of us all."_

Tall tales. That's all it is. But then, his own fictional story was ludicrous to him also.

People were generally peaceful, friendly people. Although, when it came to drifters and strangers, they turn their backs, ignoring them. This is the common attitude that Edward had received when arriving from land to land, town to town, being a drifter. No one initiated a conversation with him, said a friendly hello, not even look him in the eye. He was used to this, but a casual smile from another would be pleasant. Just a small something.

Edward walked through Munchkin Country, along the yellow brick road, ignoring the stares he got from the people that watched him with suspicious eyes. He looked to the horizon, where he could see the brick road stretch over the vast land of Oz. He headed towards the Oz Palace, where King and Queen would be. It had been too long since he had seen his mentor, King Carlisle.

The secret of Emerald Mines was threatened and Edward needed to consult with King Carlisle to whom this entity was. He walked on, towards Oz Palace, picking up a stray apple that fell from the apple tree outside of Munchkin Country.

* * *

She was the beautiful one. The other was the talented one. Their mentor had picked a favorite out of the two, but of course, it would be the talented one. Rosalie was as good as Esther, but far more beautiful than Esther. Rosalie never knew why their teacher, Glinda, had two apprentices. It was useless when she would just give the torch down to the one she picked to be the Witch of Oz. Instead, Glinda gave Esther the East of Oz and her the West of Oz. And with that, she also gave Esther the enchanted ruby slippers.

Rosalie was vain, arrogant, and superficial. She had wanted the ruby slippers for one thing. Not for its magnificent magical powers in them, but for the sheer purpose of its beauty. Her jealousy was great and she became the Wicked Witch of the East instead of the just the Witch of East Oz.

Everyday, in her own castle, she fumed with envy of how she should deserve the slippers. With her anger and growing power, everything around her dissolved into dreariness. The trees, grass, flowers. The animals that used to live in the lush forest surrounding her castle had all left or died from the lack of fullness and food, thus, unwanted animals arrived that scavenged the carcasses of those that didn't make it. It used to be full of color and life, but now it was drab colors of grays and browns with cloudy skies most of the time.

Adorned on her neck, was a precious crystal clear marble pendant that held her power. She would speak to it everyday, like a pet, and never took it off. She also felt it was a beautiful object that matched with her beauty, always looking into her massive mirror, admiring the perfect beauty that gazed back at her.

Today, she felt an odd sense of electricity in the air. Something was going to happen, but Rosalie didn't know what. She looked into her crystal pendant and only saw Esther in Munchkin Country, visiting the people there. Rosalie could see the ruby slippers adorned on her feet and she clenched her teeth.

"Hmph. Of course they love their beloved witch. She's gave them a spell to grow lush fields of crops. What a waste of power! I should have those slippers." Rosalie voice raised.

Rosalie's hair flipped while she turned quickly to look out the window of her castle tower. The sky was darker than usual and she could tell a big storm of some kind was heading toward Oz. She leaned against the window jamb looking out into the horizon of the countryside. The charge of electricity in the breeze breathed upon her face, her hair being tossed just slightly from the breeze also. Concerning thoughts bothered her and she whipped away to ponder in her gem lined throne.

"This is not my doing. Something…" Rosalie hesitated while she spoke to herself, narrowing her eyes at the darkening sky, "something big is coming. I can feel it. My precious crystal can feel it."

Rosalie's crystal ball glowed as she spoke of it.

* * *

"Miss Swan?" her name was just ignored as she daydreamed away. "Bella Swan." This time the voice was raised in volume, to catch her attention.

Bella jumped up, startled, from the bass voice, and let go of her ear she had been fidgeting with her fingers. She had been spinning the green, emerald earrings between her thumb and forefinger, waiting for the time to pass during the dreary day.

"Yes? I'm sorry." Bella said.

A few giggles and chuckles could be heard from the class. She was the odd, shy girl, who had kept to herself. So no one was afraid to laugh at her, as they usually did, when she was caught in an embarrassing moment. Bella's face turned flushed, beet red, and she tried to let the locks of her hair hide her face.

"I was asking for your opinion on the subject, if you were paying attention at all, Miss Swan. But apparently not."

Bella already apologized and sat quietly, taking the scolding for her daydreaming. The heat in her face wouldn't leave and she knew it would stay that way till the attention was off of her. For however long that would be? She didn't know. She bit her bottom lip to try to ease some of her uneasiness.

The instructor, Professor Liggins, stood waiting for Bella to respond. When he received nothing, he walked to his podium and proceeded with his scolding.

"I would like to see you after class, Miss Swan, if you please. Now… let's continue where we left off." Professor Liggins continued, dismissing Bella altogether. Some of the students in the class snickered.

Bella kept her eyes to her desk, looking at the book in front of her. The words didn't make sense as she was not concentrating on them. She should, since she was already humiliated for not paying attention. She listened on for the rest of the half hour, but didn't lift her head up to look at Professor Liggins. As soon as the buzz ensued that class was over, she closed her book slowly and took her time putting it in her book bag. The purpose of this was to wait for all the students to exit the lecture hall, so she wouldn't be embarrassed furthermore.

"Miss Swan," Professor Liggins started before she stepped down from the last step of the bleacher-like seats. "I have recently noticed your lack of attention into this class. It shows in your work, not to mention your grades."

"I know I shouldn't try to justify myself, but I have been trouble sleeping." Bella started.

"You don't fall asleep in class, so that's a poor excuse," he returned.

"I know I can't explain it. I'm sorry… again. I'll try not to pay more attention." Bella wasn't going to admit that she was daydreaming.

"What about your grades? We're already through with ten weeks of the semester. It's almost too late to bring it back up to a passing grade, unless you ace the semester exams with high numbers. That would mean you'd have to pay attention in class, Bella."

Uh oh. He used her name. He meant business. Professor Liggins was the type to use your name formerly, but when he had used their first name, he was serious. He was just that type of person, almost old fashioned.

"You have a lot of hard work ahead of you, Miss Swan."

"Isn't there like extra credit I could do or something?" Bella asked, with her eyebrows turned in a worried desperation.

"This is college, not high school. You have to work at it and _hard_ to receive the grade you want in this class. There are no extra credit here." Professor Liggins lectured again.

He was harsh, but he was a good teacher. It was her own fault that she was in this predicament. Now, if she failed this class, she would have to either take it over, or drop it altogether. She felt, irresponsible, and she was disappointed in herself for that.

"So starting tomorrow…?" he asked, waiting for Bella to finish his sentence he started.

"… Face my responsibilities and take what I've given." Bella said, with a small pout on her lips.

"Very good. I believe we are done, Miss Swan. I will see you tomorrow." Professor Liggins nodded his head once, dismissing her.

"Thank you, Professor Liggins. Have a good night." Bella politely bade him.

"You do the same. Good night." And with that, Bella left.

At home, Bella analyzed the conversation she had with her professor. It bothered her that she had diminished in striving to pass the class. Even if the lack of sleep was affecting her, she should still be able to suck it up and work harder. She barely had an appetite, picking at her chicken with her fork. It had long gone went cold on her and the chicken would surely be too chewy.

Bella sighed and put her fork down, picked up her dish and put it in the sink. She lived alone these days, while in college. She had moved out of Charlie's 6 months after graduation. She had been alone at home, Charlie always at work, or out fishing, so why not just be alone in her own apartment? Just closer to the school she attended. At least she was close enough to visit Charlie, or Jacob, living just under 4 hours away from them. It wasn't too far, but then it wasn't too close, which Bella was pleased about.

Looking at her watch, she noticed it was almost 5 p.m. Twelve minutes to go to get to work and 8 more hours of labor before going home to a restless night of tossing and turning. It had been a habitual thing for the last month or so, that Bella noticed. She had odd dreams that seemed _so _vivid, causing her to daydream about it in class. She rushed out the door, grabbing her purse, locking the door behind her.

_I hope I don't daydream at work either. _Bella thought to herself.

She didn't think she would. Work usually kept her busy from thoughts that entered her mind of the earlier happenings of the day, or dreams that happened at night. She was thankful for at least that.

…

The wind was blowing heavily against her. So strong that it literally lifted her off the ground. Bella held onto whatever she had a grasp on. It felt cold, but strong, and it held on tightly to her hand. Bella attempted to find what had a tight hold of her hand, but the wind was so strong it stung to fully open her eyes. The wind was a strong irritating whistle against her ears.

"I'm slipping!" her words were barely heard against the roar of the wind and she could feel her fingers slowly slip from the grasp of what she held onto. It finally dawnedon her that it was a hand gripping onto hers before she slipped quickly from its grasp.

Then, she was flying. Flying in that loud wind, her arms flailing, trying to find something to grab onto. Things flew around her, nicking at her skin. She was soaring in this tornado-like wind for a moment, then was suddenly struck by something. Bella didn't know which direction was which, but she landed on something, hard. She moaned, from habit, then something moaned underneath her.

Adjusting her eyes, she realized she was leaning against a massive tree trunk, with someone under her? Unable to move, she could only look up above her. Panic gripped her as noises of wood splitting echoed in the suddenly silent air. Did the wind disappear just like that? How extremely odd. Now witnessing the branch big enough to be a telephone booth, Bella's eyes widened as a loud crack emanated from the branch and came crashing down from the high tree top. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

…

Bella woke up screaming, also panting as sweat beaded unto her forehead, leaving a few strands of hair damp against her temples. She still felt groggy from her sleep and it took time to finally realize it was just a dream.

_It seemed so real. _Bella thought to herself, remembering the dream.

It startled her awake, like it has been for a month, almost every night. And Bella dreamt the same thing over and over again, waking up at an early hour of the morning. Knowing that she would dream exactly the same thing again, Bella refused to go back to sleep. Instead she flipped through the channels of the television, read books, magazines, played games on the computer, but nothing could keep the chill of the dream away. She felt exhausted, but then not. How as it she was able to daydream in class, but not fall asleep? This also bothered her, wondering how it was possible.

Daydreaming was something else together. The voice that spoke to her in the dream was soothing, at first, comforting. Then it became a familiar comfort she looked forward to every night during her dream. Then the horrible events would happen all over in the dream, until she would wake up before the tree branch completely crushed her.

"No. I need to go back to sleep. I _need_ to pass the class. Go back sleep, Bella. It was just a dream," she had spoke to herself, coaxing herself.

Bella punched her pillow to fluff it and roughly laid her head on it. She stared at her alarm clock on the side table and watched it turn from 3:12 a.m. to 3:13 a.m. The red light of the numbers seemed to dance before her eyes as lethargy took over within seconds. Before she even knew it, she was asleep again, breathing steadily.

This time, she didn't dream, but she had woken up again, an hour later to a rattling of her alarm clock on her side table. Bella sat up abruptly and watched as the clock jolted off her table and onto the floor. What was going on? Her bed shook almost violently and every picture frame in her bedroom jiggled in their spots, some falling to the floor.

_Earthquake? Earthquake! _

This didn't quite happen often in Washington state, but it was now. She shot out of bed and tried to run through her head the instructions of what to do when an earthquake happens.

_Umm, umm. Under a table. No! That's not safe, they're all unstable. Uhh, door jamb. Okay, that's safe. _

Bella raced to her bedroom door jamb and stood there, unknowing of how long it was going to last. After a few minutes of her apartment shaking nonstop, Bella became afraid and went into panic. Was she to stay in here while the building would topple on top of her? She decided to go outside and see if anyone else was as lost as she.

Without thinking, she bolted for the door quickly, opened it and expected to be in the hallways of her apartment building. Instead, replaced the hallway was a wind that instantly swept her away. It was full of debris and she couldn't open her eyes.

_Oh my gosh. This is my dream! No! _Bella thought to herself as she was flying through the gust of strong wind.

Her ears were full of the intense whistling from the wind and her skin was nicked with pieces of debris. The only thing that was missing was the hand that held her tightly before she was taken away from the whirlwind. It had seemed like awhile before the wind died down and she could feel herself falling from the sky. Bella screamed frantically and watched as the ground came closer. She could see trees and grass racing towards her quickly and she closed her eyes waiting for what she knew would come next.

With an "oof!", Bella slammed roughly into the ground, but not as hard as she thought it would be. It knocked the wind out of her, though, and she tried to gasp in air to fill her lungs. She felt something move underneath her, just slightly, then heard an pained moan from it. Bella rolled off to see a woman, laying beaten and hurt just next to her.

Thoughts whirled through her head and she realized that she fell right on top of this woman. The woman was deeply dazed and was in and out of consciousness. Bella slowly moved to see if she was alright, but all that came from the stranger was another moan from her bloodied lip. Suddenly, panic gripped her. Bella heard the familiar crack of the tree and she looked up, knowing what was coming next. Frozen with fear, Bella watched as the tree came crashing down, again, exactly how it did in her dream.


End file.
